paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups in the Magical World 2 (Part 1) Return to the Magical World
Part 1 of the sequel to Pups in the Magical World, where the pups and even more characters work together to heal the Magical World and save their friends from ruthless poachers. Prologue (The screen starts in the Magical World's Flower Area) (A female narrator, who sounds like Sunshine Giggles, talks) Narrator: The Magical World is a special world. A world where old friends meet new friends. A world where things are never as they seem. A world of beauty, a world of secrets, and a world of magic. In this adventure, some very special pups will journey into a new world from this one. And show... the Miracles of Friendship... (A dewdrop falls off a leaf and lands on top of a familiar pup's head) Some Cheering Up Rocky: Eww! Eww! Dewdrops! (The other pups laugh) (Marshall isn't with them) Lilac: Well, hurry up. Team Umizoomi and a friend of theirs are waiting for us! Skye: It's so nice of them to try and cheer us up. Chase: Yeah, since Marshall suddenly disappeared, things have been a little down lately. (Near the water, they see Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash) (Rainbow puts some water in a big leaf she's hold and the two ponies wink at each other and head in the same direction as the pups are heading) Rubble: I wonder what those two are up to. Rocky: They're heading the same way we are, so how about we find out? (The pups hurry over an open area) (They see the two ponies creeping up on someone very familiar napping underneath a tree on some grass) Penelope: Is that Sonic? Zuma: I get what those are up to. They are going to dump the water on him. Penelope: Should we stop them? (They hear a familar voice) Bot: Nah. Let's watch. (The pups turn around and see Team Umizoomi) (And they're with a fairy) Skye: Hey, guys. Who's that? Daisy Patches: My name's Daisy Patches, but you can call me Patch. Lilac: Shh! Quiet! Here it comes. (They all watch what is going on) (Rainbow Dash dumps the water on Sonic) (Sonic wakes up startled) (Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie start to laugh, hard) (They both start laughing on top of a tree stump) (Tails, who was sleeping behind the tree, comes around and sees what's going on) (Nearby, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Babs Seed just fall on the ground laughing) (They saw what happened) (The Pups can't help but laugh) (Patch winks at the team and the pups) (She flies over to the stump where Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie are laughing on top of) (She wiggles her fingers and a small tree sprouts out of the stump, lifting the two ponies up) (Now everyone laughs at them this time) Patch: Follow me! (She flies off somewhere) (The pups and the team follow her) (The fillies, interested, follow her, too) Sonic: That's serves those two right. Do they know how much I don't like to get wet? Tails: I don't know. You looked really funny there. Sonic: Tails, go see what the others are doing. I'm going to dry off. Tails: Uh.. okay. (He heads off with the others) (Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie just move out) (Tails catches up to the others) (They're all following Patch) (As her fairy dust falls on the grass as she flies, flowers begin to sprout like crazy) (The group follows her through some tall grass, to a big pond) (Well, not all of them) Skye's voice: Hey, guys! Wait for me! (They hear her voice) (Tails sees her in the grass and has Scootaloo make an opening for her) (Skye notices Scootaloo) (She does a backflip, lands on Scootaloo's head and lands on the ground) (A dazed Scootaloo walks out of the grass and shakes the dizziness off) (Patch flies over the pond and her fairy dust creates flowers by the sides of the pond, reeds and cattails by the water, water lilies on the water surface, and berries in the bushes) (She flies to the other side) Patch: C'mon over! (Milli, Geo, and Bot use the water lillies to cross) (The pups use the rocks) (In order: Lilac, Rocky, Rubble, Penelope, Zuma, Chase, and Skye) (Tails flies over) (Scootloo tries to walk on the water lillies, but she just falls in the water) (She gets out, shaking) Scootaloo: Brrr... That water's freezing... Patch: *Giggles* I don't think you can use the water lilies or the rocks to cross. Keep an open mind. (Apple Bloom notices some vines nearby) Apple Bloom: I got it! (She swings across on one of the vines) Geo: You've been praticing, haven't you? Apple Bloom: Just didn't want to bump into more trees... Come on, you two! (Scootaloo and Babs choose different vines) (They swing across) (Unfortunately, Scootaloo's vine is actually very delicate) (It breaks and she falls in the water) (Her head comes out of the water) (Skye accidentally uses her as a rock to cross) (Scootaloo just climbs out of the water and shakes the water off) (Instead of being annoyed, she starts to laugh) (Everyone laughs with her) The Mysterious Disappearances (The group is now in the forest) Lilac:That was a lot of fun. Skye: Thanks, Patch. We really needed some cheering up. Patch: You're welcome. But right now, we have to wait for someone here. Apple Bloom: Who? (Tulip Petals comes out of the woods) Babs Seed: Miss Petals! Tulip Petals: Oh, hi everyone. But really, you don't have to call me "Miss"; I'm still young. Hey, Patch! Patch: Hi, Tulip! How's my favorite cousin doing? Tulip Petals: Fine, and I'm your only cousin, but you're my only cousin! Both: *Giggle* Geo: Patch, you never told us that you and Tulip were cousins. Patch: Call it a... (winks) Fairy-secret. (Team Umizoomi just laughs a little) (The others are all confused) (Something shines up in the sky) (A bright light comes out of the sky) (It's Sunshine Giggles) Skye: Sunny! Sunshine Giggles: Hey, everyone. Apple Bloom: Wow... You're really beautiful... Sunshine Giggles: Thank you. Who might you be? Apple Bloom: I'm Apple Bloom, this is my cousin Babs Seed, and my friends Scootaloo and Swee-- (She realizes that Sweetie Belle is gone) (Something hangs upside down right above her) (I mean, someone familiar) Charmy: HEEEEYYY!!!! Everyone else: AAAHHH!!! Tails: Charmy! I told to not do that! Charmy: Do what? Hang from a tree? Fly upside down? Fly upside down while hanging from a tree? Tails: You took us by surprise. Charmy: Oh, sorry... I just wanted to remind someone that he's late for "Loyaletes Club" meeting. It has been said that all members must attend this one. Except two, but there's a reason for that... Geo: Oh! (slaps his face) I forgot all about that! Rubble: What's a "Loyalete"? Scootaloo: It's a club formed by Rainbow Dash. It short for "Loyal Athletes". Only the best athletes get to join. Charmy: That's true. You did form our fan club, right? Scootaloo: No. I formed the Rainbow Dash Fan Club. Charmy: Oh... Well, the meeting's starting soon. Geo: Can you give me a lift there? Charmy: You don't have to ask me twice! (The branch he's hanging on breaks and he falls) I'm okay. (He gets up) Hop on! (Geo hops on his helmet) You guys see the tree with a lot of berries in it? That's where the club is. We're talking about is we can something to stop the mysterious disappearances. 3 little Pokemon disappear yesterday. Tulip Petals: Blue, Berry, and Lil' Leah. Patch: Poor things. Charmy: Miss Annika doesn't know. Tulip Petals: She doesn't know!? Then I have to tell her right away! Sorry, but I gotta fly! (She flies off) Charmy: See you! (He flies towards the tree with lots of berries) Sunshine Giggles: I heard that many characters have disappeared lately. Apple Bloom: Our friend Sweetie Belle is gone. Milli: So is our friend, the Purple Monkey. Chase: And Marshall. Tails: There's gotta be more to this. But.. what? Loyaletes Lounging Around (Charmy flies up to where the other Loyaletes are just laying around) Geo: Sorry I'm late, guys. Where's Sunil? Minka: He's gone too. Charmy: WHAT!? Why him? Vinnie: That's what I've been asking! Why him!? Why!? I think I'm going to lose my tail! Black Rainbow: You did... (Right next to Vinnie is his tail) Minka: Have you seen Marshall? Geo: Same as Sunil. Pinkie Pie: I don't see how laying around here is going to help. Sonic: Well I don't see how dumping a bucket of water on me was going to help. Geo: C'mon, Sonic. They weren't trying to be mean. They were just having fun. They didn't know that you don't like water, like Rocky does. Pinkie Pie: He doesn't? Geo: See? Sonic: Yeah, I guess. Amy Rose: C'mon, Sonic. Be flexible. Or maybe you two should apologize! Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie: We're sorry. Sonic: It's alright. I was just messing with you guys. Minty Grass: Hey, that's my berry! Blue Skies: I believe you mean "my berry"?! Pinky: Here they go again. (Black Rainbow eats the berry they were fighting over) Black Rainbow: Yummy! And I stop the arguing. You gotta share the berries. Rainbow Dash: Yeah, there's no need to fight over food when there's plenty. (She leans her hoof on a certain spot the trunk) (The bark opens up and shows a bamboo-like flute) Hey, what's that? Oscar: *Gasps* The Bamboo Flute! Rainbow Dash: The what? Oscar: The Bamboo Flute, the sign of Loyalty. Only a hoof of Loyalty can discover it and use it. Pinkie Pie: Hey, you're known well for your loyalty, so you and the flute are meant to be! Zo: You two hang out with Lightning Strike too much. Oscar: Who asked you, huh? (Zo blushes and hides himself from view) (Rainbow Dash walks over to him) Rainbow Dash: What's with you? (Zo puts his blue rose down) Zo: You don't know many Zorua, do you? Other Zorua are either red or blue where I am pink and they have blue eyes where I have lavender eyes. Worst of all, because of their mischeif and trickster pranks, some of the others treat me like an outcast. Rainbow Dash: Well, you're still a great guy. Zo: Thanks, Dash. Say, did you know that the Bamboo Flute can make plants grow and it can be used to fire projectiles? Rainbow Dash: That's really helpful. If only I had a test... Garden and Flute Magic (Nearby, is a giant tree) (Twilight Sparkle is fliying near it) (Patch flies over to her) Patch: What is it, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: It's these leaves. They don't look well. (Patch looks at the wilted leaves) Patch: Oh, they just need water. Be right back. (She flies off) (Rainbow Dash saw all this) (She has a plan) Rainbow: Hey, can one of you let me have one of the berries? And make sure it's 20% smaller. (Oscar places a small berry in her hoof) (Rainbow puts it in the Bamboo Flute) (She aims for Twilight...) (She blows into it) (It blares a loud flute sound as it shoots the berry out) (The berry hits Twilight's left shoulder) Twilight Sparkle: AAH!! (Patch flies over) (She has a leaf that is holding the water she collected in it) What was that?! (Patch shows the berry that was projected at her) Rainbow Dash.... (Patch winks at her) Patch: I'll handle this. (She wiggles her fingers and one of the branches on the berry tree makes Rainbow Dash fall out) Rainbow: Hey! Patch: Well, it's nice of you to 'drop in'. Everyone enjoys a nice gardening lesson. (She pours the water onto the leaves, which become green and verdant) (The rest of the Loyaletes see this) Oscar: How did she-- (He falls out of the tree) WHHOOOOAAA!!!! (It's not seen, but he hits branches on the way down) DYOI!!! DYOI!!! DYOI!! (He hits the ground) ow... Zo: I'd better get him to Majesty... (He hops down the branches down to him) Amy Rose: I'll help! C'mon, Blaze! (She just slides down the tree) Blaze: *calmly* *sighs* I suppose I must... (She just calmly climbs down the tree) Minty Grass: I'm coming too! (He jumps down branch to branch) Blue Skies: Oooh no. Not without me! (She flies down after him) Black Rainbow: I should go too. Someone gotta keep their peace. (He hops down the branches) Charmy: That Oscar... he really is a bubble-head. Is he? Vinnie: No! He doesn't have a head for a bubble! Charmy: Don't you mean... "bubble for a head"? Vinnie: ..... What are you saying? Charmy: I have no idea! (They look around the branches and see that the others are climbing or are already down the tree) Vinnie: How'd they do that?! Charmy: They climbed, they jumped, or they flew. That's how. (Vinnie climbs down while Charmy simply flies down) (Rainbow Dash is already showing off her flute) (Rarity and Applejack are with the group too) Patch: Rainbow Dash, you must understand! That flute is not just for fun and games. It has important responsibilities in it. Rainbow: Easy, girl. Just watch this! (She flies over to a small plant) (She plays a tune on the flute and it grows up into a tall plant with flowers on top) Scootaloo: (starry-eyed) Wow... Apple Bloom: That was amazing! Rainbow: Can you beat that, Patch? Patch: Are you saying that you're competing with me? Listen, magic is not just for fun and games. You know that, right? Rainbow: C'mon. You gotta have a little fun! Patch: Well... Milli: You can do it, Patch! Patch: Oh... alright.... just this once then. (She pulls out a tiny seed out of her dress pocket) (She buries it in the ground) Rainbow: What is it? A flower, a shrub, or is it a tiny weed? (Patch places her hands over the planted seed) (She then removes them) (The seed suddenly grows into a giant tree) (Everyone else is wowed by this) Applejack: Who-wee! Now that's a tree! Rainbow: How did you--!? Patch: Simple, I know how to use my magic really well. Twilight: That was amazing! I want to learn how to do that! Rarity: But I thought you already knew Growing Magic. Twilight: I do. But Green Thumb Magic is very different. Or "Green Hoof Magic" in my case. (Pinkie lifts one of her hooves) Pinkie: But you have purple hooves, not green hooves. Twilight: Pinkie, I don't really mean "green hooves"; it means making plants grow. Patch: If you know Growing Magic, this should be easy. (She pulls out a seed out of her dress) Here, take this flower seed. (Twilight uses her magic to plant the flower seed in the ground) Now, concentrate and believe you can do it. (Twilight concentrates her magic on the seed) (It suddenly grows into a big, healthy sunflower) Twilight: Did you see that?! I did it! Patch: Thought you could. Just make sure you practice a lot, and you'll soon be able to make a tree without breaking a sweat. Twilight: I will. (Milli didn't see any of this) (She's still looking at the tree Patch grew with admiration) (Patch walks over to her) (Milli stops looking at the tree and notices her) (Patch gives her a flower seed) Patch: You can try one too, Milli. Milli: Huh? But... I don't have Green Thumb Magic. Patch: But you have Measuring Powers. Green Thumb Magic and Measuring Powers are actually really similar to each other. Just try it out. Milli: Okay... (She buries the flower seed in the ground) (She tries to concentrate, but nothing happens) It's not growing... Patch: Don't worry, Milli. It's just takes practice. Milli: But I tried to concentrate! Patch: I know but it also takes believing too. You were concentrating, but you didn't believe. Trust me, with a little bit of practice and believing, it should be easy. Vinnie: Has anyone seen Minka? (Everyone looks around) (The pink monkey is no where to be found) Chase: Looks like she wandered off again. Vinnie: Where could she be!? Minka's voice: I'm over here! Vinnie: Where? Minka's voice: I'm over by the tree with lots of branches! Patch: I know where that tree is. Be right back! (She flies off) (Vinnie runs after her) Vinnie: Hey! Wait for meeeee!!! Skye: Sometimes I really wonder about her... "Two-Leggeds" in the Magical World!? (Chase's ears prick up) Chase: Wait! I hear something. Charmy: I don't hear anything. Pinkie Pie: You and me both! Chase: Shh! (They all suddenly hear the sounds of a panic voice coming from the trees) Female Voice: Oh my goodness! Oh my goodness! Oh my goodness! Male Voice: Oof! Learn to fly, girl! Female Voice: I'm so sorry! I'm trying to find my friends! It's terrible! (A crash sound is heard in the tree) Charmy: Eyes off me! I was trying to hear! (He, Rainbow Dash, and Sunshine Giggles fly up and investigate) (They see Fluttershy who has crashed into the tree) Rainbow Dash: Fluttershy? What are you doing? Charmy: Oh! Oh! I know! I know! She's hugging the tree! Fluttershy: It's dreadful! Those poor creatures! Poor Cheese! In their awful.... um, hands? Charmy: Did you say "Cheese"? Wait, does this have to do why some creatures have disappeared? Fluttershy: Yes! How high up am I? I think I'm going to slide down... *Whimpers* Sunshine Giggles: If you know, then tell us. Fluttershy: In your words.... Two-- (She slidies down while holding onto the tree) LEGGEEEEEEEDDDS!!!! (She crashes below) Sunshine Giggles: Two-Leggeds!? (The three of them fly down) What kind of two-leggeds? Fluttershy: Terrible! Horrible! Run or fly away when you see them! Milli: Are they bad, uh... two-leggeds? (Cream walks over to them) Cream: Even "terrible" is an understatement. Charmy: What ya', mean, Cream? Hey, I rhymed. Did you all hear me? Apple Bloom: Yeah, we heard. Cream: They took my little Cheese away! Penelope: You mean that cute and adorable Chao you love and care for so much? Cream: Yes... Fluttershy: All we know that they are the reason why several characters have disappeared. Rubble: Even Marshall? Fluttershy: Yes... Charmy: You okay after bumping into that tree? Applejack: Charmy, is that really important now? Charmy: I do it all the time! A demonstration! Tails: Charmy, I-I don't think that-- (Before he could finish, Charmy flies up, and crashes into the tree, spins around on a branch and lands on the ground) (His eyes are spinning) Charmy: What'd I tell you. I'm always bumping into trees.... Why are you guys spinning? Rainbow Dash: How could you-- Chase: Wait! Rainbow Dash: Why should I-- Chase: I said, Wait! *Sniffs* Yuck! Smells like a dog that needs a bath! (Rocky smells himself) Rocky: Nope, not me... honestly! Lilac: *Sniffs* Phew! And Ah smell gasoline! Fluttershy: *suddenly* THEY'RE HEERRREEE!!! RUUUUUNN!!! (She flies off) (Cream runs too) Pinkie Pie: The panic is spreading! RUN FOR YOUR LIIIIVVEEESS!!! (She suddenly starts to dig a tunnel) Rubble: W-wait for me! (He jumps into tunnel) (Milli and Geo both smell something) (They pinch their noses) Milli: Oh! Pee-ew! Geo: What is that smell!? Bot: *Sniffs* Ugh! (He holds his nose) It doesn't smell good. Voice: *Exhausted* Ha... Ha... You'll never.... get me.... ever! (A little Snivy bumps into Apple Bloom) (The bumping knocks Tails over) Apple Bloom: Are ya' alright? Snivy: Ha... Ha... I've been... better.... Sunshine Giggles: Hey, aren't you Lil' Leah the young Snivy? Lil' Leah: That's me.... Why are you all... standing... here? You want to get... captured...? Charmy: "Captured"!? No one catches this bee! Not again, I mean... (He flies off) Rainbow Dash: Coward... (They all hear low growling) Aaah! (She flies off) Chase: *Quickly* Uh, PAW Patrol, move out! (He and the other pups move out) Lil' Leah: They're coming! (Two large dogs appear out of the bushes) (Twilight Sparkle suddenly "winks out") (Rarity, Applejack, Babs Seed, and Scootaloo run off and hide) (Sunshine Giggles just scoups up Team Umizoomi and hides in the bushes nearby) (The mean dogs notice Lil' Leah, Apple Bloom, and Tails) Apple Bloom: *Nervously* Uh... nice doggies? Nice collars... (She points out their spiked collars) Dogs: *Growl* (Sonic suddenly kicks one of them in the leg) Sonic: Hey! Leave them alone! (The dog that he didn't kick headbutts him and he is knocked into a nearby tree and is knocked out cold) Tails: Sonic! (A giant vehicle approaches) Apple Bloom: What's that? Lil' Leah: The Smuggling Pinchers! Team Umizoomi: *Quietly* "Smuggling Pinchers"? (The vehicle stops and a tall, ugly man walks out) Sunshine Giggles: That's the biggest two-legged I've ever seen... Man: What are you two mangy mutts doing?! Tails: *Quietly* What do we do, now? Lil' Leah: Run! (She hops off Apple Bloom and runs into the other bushes) (Apple Bloom and Tails runs into the same bushes too) Man: Get them! (The dogs run after them) Captured! (Nearby, Maria is staring at herself in the water) (She notices that a hair is out of place on her tail) Maria: Oh! This won't do! (She licks her paw and rubs it on the hair) Perfect. (She continues to admire herself) (Apple Bloom runs by) Apple Bloom: *Quickly* Hi Maria! Bye Maria! (Maria turns around) Maria: Hmm? For a second I thought I heard Apple Bloom... (One of the dogs runs past her) Whoa! *Sniffs* Oh! Zut alore! He really needs a bath! (Meanwhile, Apple Bloom keeps running until she falls in a pitfall trap) (A cover is placed on top) Apple Bloom: LET ME OUT!!! (Somewhere else, Tulip Petals is talking to a Serperior, who's really Miss Annika) Tulip: I'm sorry that happened, Miss Annika. Miss Annika: Will my Lil' Leah be alright? (They don't notice Lil' Leah run right past them) (After a lot of running, the little and tired Snivy hides behind a tree and tricks the dog) Lil' Leah: ha... ha... that'll... teach him... (She begins walk, but she suddenly gets caught in a net) Aah! Not again... (Nearby, Majesty places a bandage on Oscar head) Majesty: Be careful in the trees from now on. Oscar: I will. That was a huge tumble I had! Pinky: I bet Minty Grass would've fallen faster. Blue Skies: *Giggles* Minty Grass: Since when does he get involved!? (The two start to bicker) (No one sees Tails runs right past them) Tails: Time to show him what I can do! (He uses his twin tails to fly) (The dog only notices what Tails just did, and not the log that he just bumped into) That'll show him! (He flies over the log and continues to run) (He hides behind a bush) (The dog sees him and leaps over to him) (Tails ducks and the dogs lands in the bush, which is really a prickly bush) (Tails is about to run, but the man suddenly throws a bag over him) Man: Gotchya! *Laughs* (He sees one of the dogs shake the prickly thorns off) Worthless mutt. (The other dog looks at him worried, as if he wondering if he's okay) (Later) (The man has already gathered up the three and placed them into the back of the truck) (Another man falls out of the truck seat, tangled in his seatbelt) Man 2: Why did that fellow make these things so complicated?! Man 1: Beats me. (The other man pulls the seatbelt off) Man 2: Damien, what did we get today? And did you get that little Snivy? Damien: Not a problem, Myron. She's back in the truck, but we also got another filly and a fox kit with two tails. Myron: Splendid. A fox like that is worth a lot of dough. Damien: Let's get out of here. (They both climb in the car, while the dogs hop on the back of the truck) More Lost Friends (The truck drives off fast) (The others try to catch it, but the truck drives too fast) (Maria takes off her beret) Maria: There goes three more little ones we'll never again... Applejack: No! This can't be happening! Charmy: Maybe it's all a dream. All that's needed to do is pinch a cheek. (He pinches Applejack's cheek) Applejack: OUCH! You could've pinched your cheek! Charmy: That's means we're all awake! And our friends and those other characters are gone! Moonlight Rose: That's not good! Anything can happen to them! Two-leggeds will buy them, or sell them, or eat them, or wear them! Oh, and... experiment with them... *shudders* Applejack: What!? That's not... (She faints, on top of Charmy) Charmy: Aah! I'm okay! But she's not! Cream: What do we do!? Those terrible men still have my little Cheese! Charmy: Catch her! She's going to faint! (Cream faints, but Sunshine Giggles catches her before she falls on the ground) Penelope: Listen, everyone! Before anyone else faints, here's what we need to do. We have to find those awful men and get our friends back! Twilight Sparkle: She's right. If we don't stop thme, we will never seen our friends again! Oscar: N-n-n-ever s-s-see them ag-g-g-gain!? (He faints, on Rarity's tail...) Rarity: OH! MY BEAUTIFUL TAIL!! (To Be Continued) (Click here to see what happens next) Gallery Dizzy Oscar.png Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories Category:Parts Category:Crossovers Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Crossover Movies Category:Pokemon Crossovers Category:Sequels